1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems, and in particular, to a system and method for initializing data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known in the art that computer systems must be initialized before any other functions can be performed. Traditionally, the necessary initialization data (e.g., operating parameters) are stored in a non-volatile memory location, such as a read-only memory (ROM). At startup, the initialization data are transferred to the processor from the ROM in order to initialize the computer system.
ROM is generally inexpensive and supports fast access times, but its contents cannot be modified. Thus, when inadequacies are found in the initialization data or it is desired to change a set of initialization data implemented in the ROM, the ROM must be removed and replaced. As a consequence, in most cases, data processing systems can only be initialized utilizing a single set of initialization data.
It is sometimes the case that a user may desire to initialize a data processing system utilizing different initialization data, depending on the application of the data processing system. However, if a traditional ROM is utilized to store the initialization data, the data processing system can only be initialized in one way. Thus, the user does have the desired flexibility to initialize the data processing system to a configuration specifically adapted for a particular application.